Suprise Sunshine
by InnocentRaccoon
Summary: You is crashing at Riko's house after her failed confession to Chika. Riko had harbored deep feelings on her own just the same, but never managed to muster the courage to voice them out. Could there be a silver lining in their failed attempts of first love, and how it would turn out? You/Riko oneshot written on an impulse. Rated for safety. Added sequel to mark this complete.
1. Surprise Sunshine

Innocent Raccoon Presents :

Love Live Sunshine Fan Fiction

Surprise Sunshine

 _/AN(EDIT) : I accidently did not mark this complete when I should, and came and added a short sequel as "chapter 2", this still works as a stand alone.  
Also, corrected the way Chika addressed Hanamaru and Yoshiko, and added this note._

 _Disclaimer : I do not own Love Live Sunshine franchise, but if I did, there would be less subtext and more flat out yuri.  
_

* * *

" _I'm glad you say you feel that way, I am, but I'm sorry.. I can't go out with you.."_

A young girl on the thin border between an adult and a child wearing an ocean blue t-shirt with white stripes on the shoulders and a pair of short denim shorts let out a sigh recalling the words from a week ago. She had finally mustered up her courage and told her energetic classmate of her secret feelings, and.. had been turned down.

"*sigh* Mandarins aren't that sweet anyhow.." She sighed gazing the ceiling of another classmate who was also part of the same school-idol group and coincidentally the next door neighbor of her one-sided love.

"*giggle* Now you're just making excuses You-chan, everyone knows you love mikan." The owner of the room, a girl of You's age with a long smooth wine red hair hanging over a light pink cardigan laughed to herself crossing her legs under her white long skirt. Usually she was more reserved, but the brunette visiting her sometimes had a strange effect on her character.

"Oh~ I know.." You groaned kicking the bed she had thrown herself over. It had already been a week and she was still down. Granted, it did take it's time to get over a broken heart. It's just that she had never actually believed in her chances in the first place. Her secret love's eyes had so long sparkled for wholly another direction. It just had been something to get off her chest.

"Right! I'm done moping around!" She jumped up to stand on the bed before walking over to the amused redhead. "So, how's it at Riko-chan's end?" She inquired with an arched eyebrow.

Riko sighed shaking her head a few times sideways. This was not the topic she wanted to dive in. She, much like her friend, had held a secret crush to the girl next door ever since she had moved to Uchiura from Akihabara. Their secret feelings had been something the two girls had found a connection through. Unlike her friend however, she hadn't confessed, and she doubted she never would. The secret crush within had been.. fading mellower down the road as the days had passed, but especially during this past week.

"Gee, I'm telling you, just get out there and be done with it. What's the worst thing that could happen?" You had been nothing but encouraging on the issue, despite her own feelings. She only wanted Riko to be happy, if it was to be with Chika, it would make her just as happy as her own success would have if two of her dearest friends could find mutual happiness.

"Having to spend a week sulking at my friends house invading her bedroom?" Riko reminded the other girl of the events her confession had lead to.

"Yeah, sorry about that.." The brunette gave an apologetic look to her friend. She wasn't proud how she had conducted herself with the past few days, but what's done is done and that was that and this was this. Totally unrelated matters. "..but honestly, I might not have looked it, given the sulking and all, but it was a huge stone off my chest to let it out in the open."

In a sense, Riko understood. It was just how it had been with her piano competition. Once had gotten over her fears and played the song from her heart she felt elated in so many ways. Just the same as it was with dancing and singing with everyone from Aqours. That might not compare to a girl confessing her love, but the school-idol project she had wanted to take no part of had changed her world and perspective entirely.

"Carpe diem, huh.."

"Yes, catch the carp, aye aye!"

Riko had to close her eyes as she giggled at the mannerisms of the girl who had just a minute ago looked like the world had ended. Her friend was just too impossible. Chuckling to herself for a while she opened her eyes to meet an azure blue gaze near enough to raise a heated flush to her face.

"In all honestly, I really want to help you. Especially now that my chances are blown.." You closed her eyes for a moment and pulled her head back a bit letting her friend ease up, before she took her arms and met the golden eyes with a sincere concern. "..I don't want to accuse of lying about your feelings toning down, but something's been bothering you, like a lot, even more after my confession."

Riko had never felt herself this vulnerable as she was being pressed against the wall by the brunette who had visited her every day ever since her rejection.

"There is something you're not telling me. It's fine if you don't want to talk about it, but at least find yourself a way to release, to convey it. Like a song if that suits you. I don't even know what it is, but I just hate to see you bottle it all up." You voiced her caring words haughty, but Riko only felt the warmth behind.

She flustered even more as she realized how it would look from outside.. This was, practically, like in one of those books, wasn't it?

"I care about you.. I really do." The brunette pinning the redhead eased her hold and sighed.

Something sparked inside the girl with the release.. Seize the moment, let it out, confess, don't bottle it up. It all said the same, she shouldn't hide it. Not from herself at least.. And not from the one it related to either.

"Pin me again and I'll tell you.." Riko stood up and glanced the shorter girl. She had made up her mind, like she had been told, what was there to lose in being honest?

You could only blink bewildered, but after a blank moment she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Something about this sounded so.. not wrong, but.. for the lack of better word.. lewd? Surely, it held another meaning, right? Right?

Faced with a stare burning in anticipation, she nervously stepped in front the slightly taller girl.. ..and pushed her against the wall placing her left hand right by the other party's ear. If this would really help the dear friend of hers, she had to do it, but get it smoothly she needed jump into a role fit for this.

"So, ready to come clean, miss kitty?"

Riko felt the heat rising and she couldn't let out a single word. As much as she had been prepared for it in the short time her friend took to collect herself for this, she blanked totally with how being pinned like this actually felt. It was.. far more exciting than reading it from a manga.

"Oh~ a cat got your tongue?" You was starting to get into her role. Even with all the embarrassment she could feel herself enjoying the little play.

"I thought you had something to tell me?" She couldn't believe the voice she was letting out, or anything about this. The role had taken her in completely and there was this feeling, something even more powerful than the day of her failed confession, something different, something exciting. She just hoped she hadn't been turned into a pervert as she leaned to whisper into the taller girl's ear. "Or did you just want to feel me close."

Riko felt shivers running along her whole body, this was so not how she had planned this, but for some reason, she couldn't complain how it had turned out.. or moreover, how it turned her on.

"Maybe~?" She purred with her heated face trying to meet the blue gaze that had turned from serious to a playful.

You didn't say anything. Even in her role, she felt herself tongue-tied. Left speechless, she licked her lips slowly feeling them to come dry with her heating breath. Yet, it was more than enough to elicit a response from the girl she held against the wall.

"Maybe this is the reason I don't want to confess to Chika-chan.."

The shorter girl's eyes widened. This was not what she had thought that could happen. Truth be told, she hadn't thought that much to begin with, but among all the limited possibilities she had come up with that could've troubled her friend, a desire to be pinned by her hadn't been included.

"I know this might come a bit sudden.. but is it alright if I 'catch the carp' captain?" Riko asked in a playful voice surprising both girls that were blushing mad red.

None of this situation made any sense, but neither felt it really mattered. They had just found something lit up inside.

"Aye, aye.." You could only utter her catchphrase with a gulp. Her excitement had turned into expectation. Wanting to open up her friends bottled feelings she had opened a Pandora's Box. She lost the world outside, falling into a smaller world of her own. Space with just a wall and a flushed redhead. Even her failed one-sided crush was ancient history. Nothing of it mattered when she felt a soft touch against her lips.

"I'd rather confess to You.."

A soft faint voice moaned against the lips of a girl blanking out. They held together for an instance, an eternity, or something in between. The time and space had lost their meaning.

"Then do it, what's there to lose."

Voice just as soft as the other whispered to the lips of the taller girl.

"I like you You-chan.. ..I don't since when. I didn't even realize it was this kind of like.. Until I had to face the chance of you losing you to Chika-chan." Riko had pulled a bit apart and leaned her forhead against the shoulder of the shorter girl.

"I.. like you too, Riko-chan.. ..*chuckle*" You couldn't help herself from chuckling at the realization.. It finally made sense why she felt more relieved, more elated, more everything after she had been rejected by her crush and crashing over at her friend. She had just wanted to clear the past to pave way for the future. "I never noticed it either, but I know now what kind like I have for you."

The brunette lifted the head of the other girl by her chin and looked deep into her golden eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips parted instantly cupping the other one's. Pulled in, Riko suckled the mouth leaning against hers and You nibbled the lower lip of the taller girl. The kiss felt and tasted sweet. You's outburst lying about her love for mandarins may had been a lie, but now she knew something even more tastier and sweeter. The mouth against her was better than honey come alive.

The girls felt the gap close in with each time their mouths lapped engulfing each other, and felt lonely every second they had to pull apart for air. Wanting to erase the distance entirely, Riko pushed her tongue in the mouth of the shorter girl as she parted her lips to nibble her again.

You yelped and moaned in both surprise and pleasure as she let the warm muscle explore her mouth deeper. She tried to tie the tongue inside her, not wanting to part from it as the other girl tried to pull it back. Losing the candy from her mouth she she pushed her own tongue in the mouth that had cruelly teased her. Dancing around the lips and the softness beyond she felt haze heat rising through her body and she had to pull apart before she would lose all control.

"Aw~! Do it again!"

"Wha-?"

"Chi-chika-chan!?"

A sudden shout stunned the kissing girls who turned to look at source that had crept in from the window.

"Teehee~ Congratulations~!" Chika scratched her head at the embarrassment of getting caught sneaking in, before she faced the surprised pair with a happy smile holding a handheld camcorder.

"Wha- How-" Riko was speechless.

"Chi-ka..-chan?" And You didn't fair much better either.

"Yes?"

"How did you get in, what are you doing and how long you've been in here?" The shorter of the surprised pair was first to recover enough to form coherent words.

"From the window, like usual?"

"Usually, people come in through the doors." Riko chided in causing Chika to scratch her hair again in embarrassment.

"?!" The orange hair girl blinked innocently not fully understanding the words she heard. After all, it was usual for her. Then she remembered the second question. "Oh, yeah, right." She lifted her camera and began filming the other two girls blushing in front of her.

"This will make a perfect PV for a song Yohane-chan and Maru-chan wrote together. So.. go on?"

You sighed at the hopeless girl. At least she had the decency to phrase it as a question.. Oh, wait, she was peeping just before, now weren't she?

"Chika-chan..?" Riko faced the energetic girl with worried face. "I.. know you turned You-chan down, but.. is this still alright?"

"Hm? Why wouldn't it be, I mean this is the reason I turned her down in the first place.. Didn't I say that?" Chika was seriously bewildered.. and then remembered. "Oh, wait, you ran off before I got to that part.. Oops sorry!" And apologized giving herself a light knock on the head.

Riko and You sighed in unison.. They couldn't believe that that girl had been both the reason they had bonded as well as the source of their agony. If there wasn't already a saying 'check things twice, and with Chika, thrice' they definitely needed to write it down for the world to know.

"Now less wearing down, and more making out. Cam set go!" Chika smiled behind the camera making a okay sign with her free hand.

The newly founded pair smiled to each other and gave a light kiss for the service per request. After all, they did have something to feel grateful for the orange haired girl. Without her, they wouldn't have found their own true sunshine.

* * *

 _/AN : Innocent Raccoon here, thank you very much for reading this!  
I hope it was bearable and not too far OOC. I fear it might be, as I wrote on the go on an impulse, but it was a fun trying to write something I hadn't prepared much in beforehand. I hope you had just as fun reading this.  
Please do leave a review if you feel like sharing your thoughts or giving this one an advice.  
_*Innocent Raccoon bows and leaves to fondle the keyboard*


	2. Sequel

_/AN :Firstly, heartfelt thanks for everyone having read, fav'd and/or reviewed my humble work, it makes a one happy raccoon feel like a writer (:  
_

 _Then, moving on.. Due to a small blunder of me having still getting accustomed to the user interface and other excuses, I kind of marked this 'incomplete', and so I came with a short sequel to make it up._

 _Disclaimer : I solemnly hereby swear I do not claim to own any parts of Love Live Sunshine franchise, not yet anyhow._

* * *

Love Live Sunshine Fan Fiction

Surprise Sunshine - You After  
~Loverise on Hearts' Horizon

* * *

"I'm going to be late.. I should have agreed to meet at the station after all."

Wine red hair fluttered in the wind as a teenage girl hurried past the crowd trying to cling on to her white leather handbag holding, not only the note sheets of her song, but also a small gift she bought to her new, first ever, girlfriend, all the while she tried to prevent the hem of her mauve knee-length dress from giving away excess service.

She might have by now been used to revealing outfits in her school-idol career, but there was a world of difference between a cute dance costume and flashing panties on the public. That sort of thing suited another kind of idols she didn't feel comfortable in becoming like. Should she try something like it, it would all be reserved to the light brown-haired girl she spotted from a far.

Feeling the flutters quivering her breath she approached the girl wearing an aquamarine shirt with cute little fishes painted on it, under a white jacket vest, and beige short shorts revealing a lot of skin of her smooth legs toned from all the dancing practice. A bit too much for the blushing redhead to take in this suddenly, and she felt the cooling breeze passing over more than welcome. She couldn't help it, among the kabedon doujins she had bought on her trip to Tokyo, there was a one pushing things a bit further than just kiss. Unaware of the contents she had opened it on her way back, and even as she had left it half-way she had learned a few new things two girls could do and that memory was still very vivid. Even more now that she saw the girl who made her heart dance in joy.

"Sorry *huff* to have *huff* kept you waiting, *huff* You-chan."

"No biggie, I just got here myself."

Now that was a blatant lie, albeit a cute one. She knew You had to have come with the bus that arrived an hour or so ago, evident by the absence of You's bike in their vicinity, but that only made things so much more date-like. Actually, they were having a date, weren't they? The thought made her blush all the more. Feeling fluttering shivers had, apparently, become her new favorite pastime, or, at this rate, a completely normal part of her everyday life.

"I see.. Y-you look good?" She wasn't sure why she made it a question, but fortunately, her date answered in a way most fitting, a quite blush of her own. Now the girls matched perfectly.

"Th-thanks.. Umm, you too.. the dress suits you, I mean you'd look good without it- oh, I mean I didn't mean to suggest that I'd take it off, not here, or- *Huff Huff!*" You totally lost the frail cool she had been holding on to, but it helped easing her girlfriend's mood a bit raising a small giggle, that in turn gave the brunette a time to take a few deep breaths and calm down enough to make sense again. "You're beautiful."

"Th-thanks.. W-well, shall we go?"

"Aye-aye~! Set the sails, Riko-chan, we're off to sea of sweet milk-tea!"

Riko felt the mannerisms of her date a bit impossible to follow. It wasn't a fault, just the opposite, in fact, it only added to her charm. She could always lift her mood.. ..and occasionally her chin while pinning her against the wall. And just why did she had to dig herself deeper into a heated flush, again? Tomatoes would be so jealous of her cheeks for all the red they held. Even more when her date took her hand to take the lead.

It would take a while before the redhead would have just a red hair and not entirely red head.

*cling~ ding ding~ ding cling~*

"Welcome~"

".."

Feeling all to giddy to stand calm, Riko tried to smile to the greeting waitress politely, but she had to leave the talking to the brunette beside her who seemed to be more than happy in being relied on and getting to show her reliable side.

"Table for two, please."

"Right~ Here, this way, please~"

The girls trailed behind the cheerful waitress who showed them to a seat by the window at the back, so they had a good view at the streets outside making the place feel and appear more spacious than it was, all the while it provided them a little bit of privacy. The waitress had actually winked at them about that. Were they so obvious? Was it the hand-holding? The romantic mood between them? The glances they exchanged? The-

"Riko-chan?" A soft voice woke the flustered the girl from her even more flustered thoughts.

"..Yes?"

"Nothing.." You smiled at her date. "You were just so cute I felt like saying your name."

Aw, so embarrassing! And so unfair! Riko felt almost like pouting. You was the cute one. Well, that was a game two could play. The redhead took out the small box from her bag.

"..A-and you're so c-cute I felt like g-giving you this.. P-please accept it!" She presented the adorably wrapped little present. She, however, did not do it as coolly and nonchalantly as she had tried and wanted.

For You..

"Th-thanks.."

..that was not a bother.

"..I'll treasure this." You had the same worries as her date. She too, felt like she should've remained calm and collected. She had so wanted to show off, but her charming, beautiful girlfriend just had had to be so...charming and beautiful that it was an impossible task. How did people kept their head in check in situations like these? She never got the guide, and thought that those people just didn't have such wonderful dates, and now she was just bragging about her girlfriend, wasn't she? Well, she felt it vindicated and pushed the thought aside. "Hmm.. oh, yeah! Should I, like, open it?"

"Yes, please do."

"Oh!" You unwrapped the package pulling out a silvery necklace and put it straight around her neck. "Aw~ I- I- just.. Riko-chan's too cute.." She couldn't say much anything with the way the girl sitting opposite tugged her heartstrings.

Truth be told, it was nothing fancy, luxurious, or extravagant. It was a simple necklace with an anchor inside a heart chained on it. However, it felt so fitting for the two, in both, it's simplicity, and it's symbolism. It asked the brunette dreaming of sea to not sail away from her girlfriend's heart. You already knew that she never would, but it didn't mean she wasn't smiling when she took Riko's hand in hers and leaned closer..

"I love you, always."

"I love you too, always, and ever after."

..And the girls sealed their promise with a tender kiss.

* * *

 _/AN : Innocent Raccoon here, thank you for reading and please allow me to apologize again for the blunder, I'll try and learn from this.  
If you have any thoughts, opinions or corrections to offer, please do not hesitate to leave a review._

*Innocent Raccoon bows humbly and leaves to fondle the keyboard*


End file.
